Orophen
=History= The Early Years Born the youngest of twins, after the end of the second war. Orophen was raised as a tradesman with his father, trying his best at leather-working to work in the family business. It was a relatively simple life, free of the horrors of war that his father and mother lived through for quite some time. The closest thing to war he had experienced was the Orc invasion of Stratholme to free an elderly orc that had been sentenced to death. Lives were lost, but he was grateful that his family had survived the ordeal. Even so, he blamed The Light and the Order of the Silver Hand for the incident, citing Tirion Fordring's betrayal as the source of the incident. Orophen's mistrust for those that wield the light would fester, but remain unknown to even him for several more years. At roughly the age of eighteen, Orophen's life was changed forever. While out in the nearby forest with his sister, Amerlinn, they were preparing materials for the coming days of work and food. The two were working to trap local animals for their furs and leather when they were found by an irritated Dwarven Paladin. An argument followed as he quickly rushed the two to the horse they shared, and tethered the horse to his own. The trio then headed south, towards Tarren Mill. It was during this long, treacherous journey that Orophen and his sister learned the fate of Stratholme. The dwarf was to follow the young Prince Arthas and aid in gathering the civilians, only to make sure they were purged of the disease of un death that was spreading so quickly. The dwarf, Magnium, named after his king, renounced his faith, and swore an oath to the twins to at least get them to the safety of Iron Forge. Orophen, nor his sister, ever fought during the third war, at least not in the battles that counted. Several times they found themselves fighting the undead, narrowly escaping death. Always, Magnium was at their side, leading them to safety. He helped them find residence in the Kingdom of Stormwind, while masking their history and connections to the city of Stratholme. It made residents uneasy amidst the rumors that the city still burned even so many months after its destruction. At the end of the third war, and the relative peace that followed, Orophen vowed to uncover the truth behind Stratholme; to know why his home was lost. He and his sister sought vengeance, each in their own way. Amerlinn's aggressive tendencies quickly found her a home among allies that made even Orophen uncomfortable: the Warlocks. He, however, found comfort behind the poisoned blade of a dagger. While not a master at his craft, he was good enough to return home, to what was now called The Eastern Plaguelands. With the help of his sister and their allies Magnium and the old wizard, Shiven, these four were able to defend themselves as they scoured the burning streets of Stratholme. What they found inside would leave Orophen wounded forever. With their home used as an anchor of sorts for the Lich King's army in the Eastern Kingdoms, the party of adventurers was forced to retreat. This moment was a defining one for Orophen, swearing his vengeance before his trio of friends. His abhorrence of The Light had become grossly apparent and his desperation for the heart of Arthas even more so. Unknown to him, Magnium and Shiven had agreed that unless absolutely necessary, the twins were to never return to the Eastern Plaguelands. Shortly after, they returned to Stormwind, but their adventuring party was hindered with Shiven's disappearance. A note was left from Shiven, announcing only that incredibly magics were at use and that something had to be done. They were instructed not to search for Shiven, as he would likely never be seen again. The three friends agreed not to let their ally face these events alone, and headed for the most magical location they knew of: Karazhan. Missing Since the departure of Shiven, things have only seemed to spiral further down for the twins. With temporary alliances with guilds that ranged great and small, the trio sought to find their friend. Magnium himself bid farewell to the twins while in Blades Edge, outside the cave of a vicious dragon killer, believing the twins no longer needed his assistance. It was here that Magnium pledged his allegience to large band of adventurers, ascending to new heights in Outlands. The twins never heard from their savior again and conversations involving him usually turn sour. Still desperate to search out their friend Shiven, having failed to find him in Karazhan, Orophen and his sister enlisted in an organization dedicated to uncovering the deepest and darkest secrets of their planet. As members of the Azerothian Covert Intelligence and Exploration Society (''ACIES from here out''), the two were exposed to threats that were near unimaginable. From the villainous naga in the Coilfang Reservoir, to The Betrayer himself, and beyond. It was during their investigations into the Sunwell Plateau that ACIES itself began to struggle. The magic inside that place had turned the organization against itself, at times members almost coming to blows. Despite this, the blind Shaman, Xaas continued to lead and direct as was necessary. Several members couldn't take the beating of such strong magical forces being weighed upon them at all times while they were present inside the Plateau and disappeared from the ranks with only a letter of resignation at best. ACIES had to stop their ventures at Quel'Danas, unable to delve deeper into the mysteries of Sunwell Plateau without the full aid of their team. All members were placed on temporary leave and told they would be alerted when ACIES required their help again. After that day, Orophen disappeared. He was last seen at Light's Hope Chapel, headed Northwest, before going missing for more than five months. Journey to the Top of the World Unkempt and sporting long, ragged hair, a man believed to be the rogue was found fighting for the Knights of the Ebon Blade in Icecrown. The tell-tale blue glow that could be seen in his eyes was more than enough to hint at his fate. In the passing months since his discovery, Orophen has withdrawn himself from his allies. His memories seem selective or splotchy and he has an obvious difficult issue with socializing with his old friends. At times, he finds it difficult to even recall which of his friends were which. The time spent with his sister has grown less and less as he has become occupied solely with aiding the expansion of the Alliance forces in Icecrown. With the onset of death altering his appearance slightly, Orophen has taken on a new demeanor. He has become much more aggressive and is quick to anger. Only those he is certain are his allies are spared his temper. =Quirks= Fel Lung Before Shiven's disappearance, Orophen returned to Stratholme, eager to find anything he could to help him in his battle against the undead and the Lich King. In his fight, he was savagely beaten, but survived. He was left in the streets, beneath the eternal flames of his home, where he lost consciousness. He awoke in a coughing fit, to find his sister at his side, whiping his mouth with a black cloth. His exposure to the embers of that demonic flame for so long had made him sick. His lungs were scarred with fel magics, green embers that faded in that black cloth gave visual confirmation, and an eternal reminder behind the pain that would plague him from now on. The Black Cloth A gift from his sister, something he kept close by for years. However, since his apparent death, he's found that his only true treasured item is missing. Cured Perhaps cured is too optimistic. Given the events of Orophen's demise and return to the world of the living, the Fel Lung has run its course. He still seeks The Black Cloth. The Light The Light has left a bad taste in Orophen's mouth, more due to those who wield the magic than the magic itself. While most allies of Orophen are aware of his distaste for the Light, as of late, he has either become more tolerant of it or has chosen to ignore it all together. Tirion Fordring Ever since the events that occured in Eastern Plaguelands, Orophen has been found working frequently with the Argent Crusade. While he maintains his hatred for the Light, he frequently finds himself at odds with his opinions of the man who saved him from Arthas and what he feels he owes him. Category:Alliance category:Human Category:Death Knight Category:Acies